Apologies
by Swift-Bladez
Summary: Seifer returns to Garden after Ultimecia and wants to make amends...hesitantly (rated for language and blood) first fic ppl... go easy


Apologies  
  
"Yo Puberty boy... Squall? Hey, get up! HEY!" Seifer shouted to the sleeping Squall that lay in front of him. Seeing as his training partner was still in blissful sleep, Seifer decided to give him a little kick. Then another, then another. They had just stopped training outside of the Fire Cavern and were taking a little rest. Squall slowly got to a sitting position, straining as he did so; they never gave mercy when training. But then again, do they ever? A few rips and tears adorned both of the gunbladers' clothes. There were no serious wounds but both will have to pay a visit to Dr. Kadowaki when they got back to Garden. "This better be good." Squall groaned as he dusted himself off. Laughing, Seifer lightly punched Squall's shoulder. "Do you usually sleep out here? I mean, sleeping outside of the Fire Cavern is just plain crazy. Or are you just trying to impress me here?" the blonde snickered, crouching beside Squall. The lion merely gave Seifer a confused look. "Don't flatter yourself Seifer." "Aw come on, you like me and you know it." "Whatever..." "That's your answer to everything y'know that?" "Whatever..."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Seifer decided to break it by saying "Hey Squall..." "What?" He asked tiredly. He didn't have enough energy to walk all the way back to Garden. And he'd be damned if he was going to ask Seifer to carry him back. "Don't tell anybody about this but uh..." Squall was snapped out of his train of thought. He was interested now because Seifer Almasy was not the type of person to express anything. Much like himself. Well, maybe to gloat or let out rage but other than that... "What is it?" "I uh... just wanted to apologize about the whole Ultimecia thing." Seifer barely whispered. Squall sat there shocked beyond belief. 'Did he just apologize?' "Like I said, I don't want you telling anybody alright? I just thought you were the only one I could talk to." Seifer scratched the back of his head, looking away. 'What the hell is he saying?' "Anyway, you tell anybody, and I mean anybody about this and I'll give you another scar, got that?" Seifer said hastily as he stood up and walked back to Garden, leaving Squall.  
  
After a few moments of contemplating on Seifer's words, Squall concludes that Seifer was just a mere puppet to Ultimecia. In a way he admired Seifer's fierce loyalty. Resting his head back on the dry dirt, Squall closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Hyne, what the fuck was I thinking!? Apologizing? To Puberty boy!?" Seifer shouted as soon as he thought he was out of earshot of Squall. He punched a nearby boulder only for it to crack with a sickening crunch and ooze out a thick yellow liquid. Seifer slowly withdrew his hand, confused. But as soon as he heard the menacing growl behind him, his heart skipped a beat. Moving slowly, he turned around to face a rather pissed off mother T- Rexaur, breathing heavily only half a dozen feet away from himself.  
  
"This is gonna get ugly... And I don't even have any GFs equipped. What a day to be alive."  
  
Readying Hyperion, Seifer hesitantly put on his infamous battle pose, ready for what the dinosaur was about to dish out to him. Roaring with rage, the beast lunged at the gunblader, its jaw wide open in hopes of somehow satiating its burning fury inside. Seifer rolled out of the way just in time to a clearing in the forest, casting a blind spell he had stocked, only to realize that he couldn't since he had no GFs. Swearing out loud, Seifer slashed a nasty gash along the scaled head, pulling the trigger just as the blade cut through the monster's eye. Blood splattered all over Seifer's grey trenchcoat but Seifer was not about to stop at just that. Pulling away, Seifer waited for the now one-eyed monster to attack.  
  
"Come on mother fucker! Show me what you got!"  
  
As the beast staggered to its feet again, it suddenly turned around to bring its tail powerfully right into Seifer's chest. The tail hit him hard and fast, knocking the wind right out of Seifer and sending him flying to a nearby tree. He landed on his feet only to fall to his hands and knees, blood pouring out from his mouth, making a small puddle on the grass. The dinosaur stalked away slowly, letting out a mournful moan as it did so. Hands shakily clenched the dirt and grass as he focused all his anger and stress into a single space in his mind where the pressure became too much to handle. The rage exploded and Seifer rushed towards the staggering beast, rolling to pick up Hyperion along the way. Picturing the huge beast as Ultimecia, Seifer leapt up at least four feet from all the adrenaline pumping through his system, bring the blade deeply into the T-Rexaur's right leg as he dropped back down. 'That's for lying to me!' Another swing, slicing the tail cleanly off. 'for calling me a boy!' Another swing, disemboweling the dinosaur. 'for my friends!' Another swing, dealing massive damage to its left leg. 'for making me hurt my friends!' Another swing, taking out an arm. 'for all the bullshit you gave me!' Another swing, the blade cutting cleanly across the scaled throat, blood bursting out 'and that's for making me hurt Rinoa!'  
  
Running from all the momentum, Seifer looked back to see the gory mess he made of the T-Rexaur behind him. Panting heavily, he collapsed on the spot, life ebbing away from him. 'Everybody... I'm sorry...'  
  
A/N kinda sad huh? Seifer's one of my favorite characters too. Didn't know how I ended killing him o.O;; anyway, review aight? 


End file.
